Origins
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A story to introduce Felix, Lauren and one other character i made up to the AQ world. This story might eventually connect to the chain of Dark-Angel-874 and co, so you may want to read theirs first. I'd like to thank them here. Thanks, people!
1. Lauren

**Origins**

**Chapter 1**

(Speech in _Italics _Translated from dragon)

On a quiet day in the town of Scuratown, people will just drift around, wondering what to do with their time. This was anything but a normal day.

Our day begins in the town inn, The Tipsy Dragon. Felix, a renowned warrior and hero, was just starting to wake up.

"Morning already? Can't this town defend itself for once?" Before he could say another word, a golden-white blur sped onto towards his face. The tiny, cute little dragon had smooth, almost invisible golden-white scales, and grey blue wings. It started to lick his face. Felix smiled, and said

"_Morning Virissa_."

She chirruped, and carried on. He shooed her off, and got dressed quickly, pulling on a suit of black and red armour, with some difficulty, and his dragon amulet, a priceless magical item. Lastly, he wrapped on a belt, and placed a humming black sword into the attached scabbard.

He was tall, and well built, with longish blond hair, and startling blue eyes. The black armour gave him a menacing appearance.

A noise came from outside. Felix groaned.

"_I'll bet you a gold piece it's the Sneevils. Again_." Virissa looked at him, and replied

"_Why would I want money?_"Felix waved a piece in front of her, and she watched, almost mesmerised. "_I'll take that bet._"

Felix reached the square within a few minutes panting slowly, Virissa perched smugly on his shoulder. He saw a crowd, which looked like it was all of the inhabitants of Scuratown. All centred around a woman. He didn't recognise her. She had long blonde hair, down past her shoulders, and piercing brown eyes, with pupils that seemed to dance like fire in the light. There was a baby dragon, looking about the same age as Virissa, which had beautiful icy blue scales and navy wings, coiled around her feet, and the golden chain of a dragon amulet around her neck. She was smiling at the people, and trying to speak over the many people being introduced.

"Yes, hello, nice to meet you. My name's Lauren." Felix looked at her. She had a suit of shaped black armour, like his, with red gold lining. His eyes were drawn to her hand, on which she wore a single ring, of red-gold metal. As he looked up, he saw her gazing directly at him, hostility plain in her eyes.

"And who are you?" she said. Felix drew himself up to his full height, and said.

"I am Felix the warrior, student of Janvis, and the Defeater of Xan the insane."

She looked like she had been slapped, and then looked at him, furious. Without another word, she swept right past him. The town started to drift back to their homes.

Felix watched after her, feeling confused, angry and wrong footed. After a few seconds he said, with feeling.

"What a horrible woman. The sooner she leaves the better. Right, Virissa? Virissa?" He turned around, noticing the Dragonette was no longer on his shoulder. She was gazing forlornly after the angry woman and her dragon. "Virissa, come on, we should be at practice." Virissa shook herself, and fluttered back onto his shoulder. Shaking his head in despair, he walked over towards the town armoury.

An hour later, he was just leaving the building, when a scream came out. He groaned, and ran towards the direction of the scream. Villagers were running away from it, so it was easy to follow. He arrived quickly, and the first thing he saw was a mighty Gorillaphant roaring its fury to the skies, and preparing to attack. The second thing he noticed was the person standing nearby it.

It was Lauren.

"Hey!" he yelled at her. "Watch out!" She ignored him, settling calmly into a battle position. She wasn't even holding a weapon. Then, without warning, she leapt and span into the air towards the monster. As she did, the red-gold ring on her finger began to glow, so brightly it looked like the glare of the sun. A white glow appeared in her hands, and shot out to the sides and within a second, a long, bladed staff with a short handle coated in a soft, red material, and a long, sharp, double edged blade on each end, made of some strange steel with a slight tinge of fiery, bloody red. She struck the beast a mighty stab with the blade, and swept its feet out from under it with a lightning sweep. It tried to rise, but a third strike sent it flying backwards. She took the blade into one hand, and held out her hand towards the creature. The ring glowed, and a blast of white hot flame flew out and struck the creature. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left but ash and a small crater.

Felix stood there with his mouth open, as the ring flashed once. The weapon vanished, and Lauren stood up, and brushed herself down.

"What. The. Hell?" said Felix, slowly. Lauren just gave an irritating little smile, as the watching inhabitants of the city, applauded like thunder. Though he would never admit it out loud, Felix couldn't help but think it that that had been some impressive fighting. It as around this time that Felix noticed that Virissa was missing. He quickly looked around. Once of the townspeople piped up

"Are you looking for your cute little dragon? She went off into the woods with the little blue one." Felix whirled around and looked at Lauren, eyes burning with anger.

She was staring at him with the same expression, having overheard the citizen. At the same moment, they both demanded

"What has your dragon done with mine?"

Someone else in the audience unwisely chose that moment of silence to speak, "The perfect couple, don't you think?"

But when the two of them stared at him he suddenly decided that the best option was being quiet. Without another word, the two furious warriors strode towards the forest, pointedly not looking at each other.

It was barely minutes before they arrived in a small clearing, where the two dragons were sitting together. Even as they watched, Virissa opened her mouth, and looked up at the sky. Several hearts, formed of golden light, seemed to spill out, and lazily float upwards.

"Virissa!" Felix said, annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"Yes, Kris. Same question." Lauren said, looking at her dragon. Neither of the two did or said anything and, eventually, the warriors had to pull them apart. Without another word, they stalked off down two different paths.

That night, Felix was relaxing in his room at the inn, with a cup of chocolate and the latest _Warrior Way _magazine, when a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" he said. The innkeeper poked her head round the door.

"Hello, we need to ask you a favour. There isn't enough room for all our customers. Do you think you might be able to share a room for tonight?" Felix thought for a few seconds, nodded, and turned back round to his magazine. Minutes later, another knock came at the door.

"Come in." Felix said, not really paying attention. Virissa, who was dozing on the table, gave a happy chirp, and flew past him like a streak of golden-white lightning. He turned around to look at his guest, and groaned.

"Hello, Lauren." He said, levelly.


	2. A Threat

_Hiyas! First update in… I don't even no how long! No longer abandoned!_

Chapter 2

The innkeeper looked at him anxiously, and she said  
"I'm sorry, I really wouldn't ask, but all our rooms are full." Felix replied quickly  
"No, it's fine, really." She smiled slightly, and left, leaving Felix and Lauren in the room.  
After a few minutes of silence, Felix decided that someone had to say something.  
"So. How are you?" he said. She replied.  
"Fine, thanks. You?" It wasn't a good conversation, but it was a start. And, slowly, they began to talk almost normally.

* * *

It was the next morning, a day that promised warmth from the moment you woke. Felix and Lauren were both training in the armoury as dawn broke. After all, warriors have to keep in practice.

In the warmth of the day, the work was horribly difficult, cutting down the targets an actual task, even for the two experienced warriors.

But then, without any warning or explanation, a chill spread through the town, and the sky darkened for just a single moment. Instantly, the two looked at each other, and ran for the edge of the town.

It took barely a minute to reach the town limit, and as they arrived they instantly saw the cause of the change.

A small group of undead were standing around, shambling towards the town.

The two of them instantly charged, Felix with a long, black-bladed sword, Lauren with that strange staff of hers.  
They cut into the undead, Felix' weapon hitting one skeleton and inexplicably turning it into dust, Lauren's weapon cutting through two, leaving their bones melted and charred.

Virissa flew overhead, breathing a cone of blinding light over the zombies attacking behind them, their skin blistering and rotting away on contact with it, Kris flying next to her and aiming a blast of frost onto the creatures, leaving them frozen, easy prey for Lauren.

The two warriors danced through the undead, melting and disintegrating them as they went.

As Felix was attacking a particularly persistent creature, something snuck up on him, raising its weapon.

A fireball took off its head.

Lauren reached down a hand, helping Felix up.  
"Thanks." he said.  
"Anytime, I!-" started Lauren.

Felix threw a dagger past her head, impaling a zombie through the eyeball.

Lauren turned, saw the zombie, and nodded her thanks.

They continued.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the attackers were destroyed.

Both warriors were breathing a little heavily  
"Want to get a drink?" asked Felix.  
"I'd like that." smiled Lauren.

* * *  
Later, back at the room…  
* * *

Felix opened the door, laughing. Lauren followed him in, her arm wrapped around him, the two dragonets flying over their heads. They both looked quite a bit less than sober.  
"So, how did you get that fiery magic… thing?" asked Felix, slurring a little bit.  
"My uncle Xan made it for me." replied Lauren. "He was… he was a nice person before…" she broke off.  
"Yeah… I believe you." said Felix, seriously.

There was an uncomfortable silence, as a door shut in front of them.  
"Did Virissa and Kris just go into a room and shut the door behind them?" asked Felix, laughing.  
"Yeah. They did. Maybe they have the right idea…" said Lauren, smiling.

Felix blinked.

"I like the way you think."

_Well, I am now interested in this fic again! Woo!_


End file.
